Copy Magic
|image= |kanji= |romanji= |type=Caster Magic |user=Gemini Lizardmen }} is a unnamed Caster Type Transformation Magic. Description User can transform into anyone flawlessly. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 13 The amount of information that the user can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 8 The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 5-6 The user can also transform itself into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 26 Other variations of this Magic just makes the user similar to the target in the terms of appearance, but powerful as it. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Gemini's transformations *'Lucy Heartfilia': As Lucy, Gemini uses a whip as a weapon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 10 They can even summon other Spirits, and control Spirits summoned by the original Lucy. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her attractive body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 9-12 During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini transformed into her and together they cast Urano Metria. However, the spell was cancelled by another Mage before its effects could be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-16 *'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki': As Ichiya, Gemini can use Ichiya's Perfume Magic. They also said that he's thinking only about perverted things. Gemini transformed in Ichiya while they were own by Angel, in order to gather information about Light Team's plan and defeat Jura Neekis with the guard down. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, 16-18 *'Gray Fullbuster': As Gray, Gemini can use Ice-Make Magic with the same level of Gray's original Ice-Make Magic. Gemini transformed in Gray while they were own by Angel, first to defeat the real Gray in the Battle against Light TeamFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 15 and then to fool Natsu Dragneel and fight Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 4-6 Lizardmen's transformations *'Erza Scarlet':As Erza, the Lizardmen mimic her Requip Magic, being able to requip their armor and weapon to fight the opponent. However, they are not as fast at requipping as Erza. *'Virgo': As Virgo, the Lizardmen become able to dig tunnels underground and use the chains on their wrists to fight. *'Loke': As Loke, the Lizardmen mimic his ability to use the power of Regulus and become expert in hand-to-hand combatant. *'Plue': As Plue, the Lizardmen become unable to use any combat abilities and easily collapse due to exhaustion. *'Elfman Strauss': As Elfman, the Lizardmen are able to use Take Over Magic. However, instead of their hand changing form, they use their tail to use spells such as Beast Arm: Iron Bull.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 *'Macao Conbolt': As Macao, the Lizardmen become able to use Purple Flare spells. *'Wakaba Mine': As Wakaba, the Lizardmen become able to use Smoke Magic, and spells such as Smoke Fake. See Also * Transformation Magic, which only copies anothers appearance. * Mimicry, which only copies anothers Magic. * Magical Drain, which copies anothers Magic only by touching them and for a short period of time References Navigation Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Unofficially Titled Articles